undertale_oc_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Calibri
"WOO HOOO! Let's go! oh wait! NO! NO! OMMYGOSH, I'm so sorry!" -Calibri accidently stabbing Purple!Gaster with her bone magic Calibri is my first OC and main character of most of my stories. Appearence Cal has short lilac-colored hair that is in a long bob, with one side of her hair tucked behind her right ear, and the other in her face. she normally wears a flowy blouse that matches her hair. she wears black jeans and lilac tennis shoes. her eyes are pale lavender. she is relatively pale. She's not quite human and not quite monster, similar to Bete Noire from Glitchtale, but much less evil. Personality Cal is very upbeat and positive of her soul trait. She is also very clumsy, as she has problems controlling her powers. She is very sheepish most of the time and is very passionate about her friends and family. For example, when Abbey Glitchmaster told Cal how she was erased from time, Cal cried for an entire day. She is an emotional child and will show extreme emotion in a situation. But she will stay Optimistic no matter the situation. Abilities Cal has all the abilities Sans and Papyrus have, including bone attacks, Gaster Blasters, and telekinesis. However, these attacks are all lavender instead of blue. Cal has trouble controlling these powers but will get better at it someday. Cal can also "AU-hop", which means she can travel from AU to AU. she meets a lot of new people this way. Backstory When Purple!Gasteris a placeholder name :p was stuck alone in his strange laboratory void, he was experimenting with a new unknown SOUL trait he had found there. when he put it into a machine, a little girl popped out. Early Life Not much is know about Cal's early life, other then she spent it in the void with Purple!Gaster. Once she found she could AU-hop, she started going into different AUs to talk to people. Soon, she gained lots of friends, and nobody could hate her because she would persist until they relented. Relationships Purple!Gaster Purple!Gaster is like a father to Cal. they have a very good relationship. Cal calls Purple!Gaster "Daddy" and Purple!Gaster calls her "Tiny". It's rather cute. Abbey Glitchmaster Cal is Abbey's best friend, and vice-versa. They both love each other like sisters and will tell each other about everything. since Abbey rarely opens up to people, this is a very deep relationship. Trivia * Cal's soul trait is Optimism * Purple!Gaster suspects that her SOUL contains some Determination. However, this is not true * Unlike Abbey Glitchmaster, Cal is unaware that she is in a game, or that there are other games out there. However, this may change. * Her inverted trait is Pessimism, which may come up as an antagonist. * She might become friends with Ink!Sans in the future * Cal is unaware that Purple!Sans and Purple!Papyrus exist and are her brothers, but she will find this out sometime in the future * Cal's Soul color is pale lavender * The inverted color for purple is green, but I can't use this color for pessimism, since this is the color for kindness References Gallery